<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I dream, I'm a king by ForeverDoesntExist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671562">When I dream, I'm a king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist'>ForeverDoesntExist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EurovisionSongChallenge, Experimental Style, Feels, France - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Roi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru never quite followed the codes and rules.</p><p>But then again, no one will ever get his crown away from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I dream, I'm a king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A different kind of writing, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!</p><p>For day 11: France (2019) - Roi by Bilal Hassani</p><p>It's an amazing song and I really recommend it, the translation really brings no justice to the beauty of the lyrics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I am me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I know I will always be</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, I am inventing my life</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't ask me who I am</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure about this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It will be hard and you have still have school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I am the same since I was very little</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And in spite of looks, opinions</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I cry, I go out and I laugh</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t you come with us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have training.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t skating for girls, anyway?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no it isn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You put me in a box</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Want me to be like you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't follow the codes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>People are disturbed a lot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At the end of the day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You cannot change me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, let me fly</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuzu, just try this one, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t always wear this kind of costumes and skate these programs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t skate to anything else.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm not rich but I'm shining bright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't see my kingdom now</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When I dream, I am a king</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s all gone, mama.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing is lost, Yuzu. Not as long as you have the will go on..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My skates are ruined.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will find a way Yuzu, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>And I know</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even now</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You try to take me down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You cannot break me </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What is he doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s one of the kids that used to skate in Sendai.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So he’s skating with us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I guess so.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For a few cities?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For all of them.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>All these voices</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do like this, do like that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look right through them</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You'll never remove my crown</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re making the biggest mistake of your life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I still want to try.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really want to leave your country behind?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It will be hard over there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Who are we?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When we hide, when we fight for free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only God can judge you and me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We did not choose what we are</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You know the consequences, yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you really risk everything?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I always did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This time it will be different.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>We choose</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Our work, our hairstyle, our friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Our routine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sometimes love too</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It makes or breaks but it's none of your business</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It will be okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t believe that anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You no longer need to dream about your crown Yuzu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can I not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because the crown is already yours.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm not rich but I’m shining bright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't see my kingdom now</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When I dream, I am a king</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>